DESCRIPTION This renewal application requests five years of support for six predoctoral positions at 10K each, and nine postdoctoral positions with salaries varying from 20-27K depending on years of experience. Tuition support, health insurance for postdoctoral trainees, 7,500 K for student travel, and 31 K for trainee-related expenses. Drs. Faulkner and Liang commit 25% and 10% contributed time. Two managers (50% and 10%) are listed. The 26 participating faculty will each contribute approximately 15% of their time for mentorship activities. Of 56 current trainees in the Institute of Gerontology, 15 are funded by this mechanism. One postdoctoral slot is reserved for an MD, for which there are other mechanisms of support at the University of Michigan. This training program is nested in the highly respected Institute of Gerontology, directed by Dr. Richard Adelman whose mandate is to pursue research, education, and public service of importance to aging, emphasizing behavioral, biological, clinical, and social sciences. Approximately 50 trainees per year are in the program, with 40% female and 30% from under-represented ethnic groups. Dr. Faulkner is currently Associate Director for Biological Research, and Dr. Liang Associate Director for Social and Behavioral Research. The current program, in addition to its physician training and research program, is an established and internationally respected program. Faculty (26) represent seven colleges and schools and diverse interdisciplinary research is ongoing. The proposed program is well inte-grated and central to the programs in gerontology and geriatric medicine at the University of Michigan. This training program receives applications and selects on the basis of their CV, letters of recommendation, and presence of an appropriate mentor in the Institute of Gerontology. Two years and occasionally more are committed, with the goal of having predoctoral students complete their dissertation, and for postdoctoral students to establish a publication record. Trainees ultimately enter biological chemistry, biological sciences, bioengineering, medicine, physiology, kinesiology, laboratory animal medicine, physics, mechanical engineering, psychology, sociology, public health or history. Interdepartmental coordination is facilitated by faculty mentors having core appointments in University of Michigan departments and units, by having the Institute of Gerontology mentor serving simultaneously as their advisor and training mentor. The mentor and trainee assure concordance of training and departmental needs. Postdoctoral trainees are primarily responsible for work with their mentor, but are encouraged to attend programs in their parent discipline. Physician trainees enter after a minimum of one year of training and can spend up to 80% time in research. Trainee programs are their research project, weekly Institute of Gerontology multidisciplinary seminar series, discipline specific research seminars where trainees present their research at least once, additional formal coursework, development of research proposals, and attendance at one scientific meeting per year. Evaluation of candidates is composed of a self-report by trainees, a mentorship letter, assessment of program participation, and tabulation of professional accomplishments. The Director chairs the training committee, responds in writing to the trainees, and determines continuation or termination of the training. The Institute of Gerontology has its own Ethics Committee and integrates programs into the University-wide program which exists at four levels: individual laboratories, Institute of Gerontology, the School of Medicine, and the University VP of Research. Required attendance at several case-oriented or role-oriented presentations is mandatory. Trainees are selected by the training committee in April of each year, largely from undergraduate and graduate programs of the University of Michigan. As such, admission standards are uniform, a track record is apparent, and true interest in aging is expressed. Trainees have a good track record of academic publications.